fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Adoption Center Pt.1
__TOC__ For more adoption centers: *For tiny pets, "special" pets, meme pets, and head/bodypets, check here. *For seeds, check here. Creation Ludicrine About The adoption center is a place where you can adopt "pets" so you can do things with them. To adopt a pet, please leave a comment BELOW, and an administrator will grant you adoption rights. You can also suggest adoptable pets. Rules and Warnings *Expand the table if you can't see who owns a pet you might like to adopt, or better yet, DO NOT pick pets that are marked in THIS COLOR. Claiming that you own a pet that you have not attained rightfully is not acceptable and may result in punishment. *If you are inactive for TWO (2) MONTHS or as long as it takes for the "Inactive" tag to appear on your userpage, your pets are liable and subject to confiscation. If you don't think you'll be active here at all, don't adopt things. **Alternatively, if you are going on an extensive break (over two weeks), it would be wise to warn an admin so they know not to confiscate your pets early. (This is done to "new" users who only stick around for a week and then disappear.) *''No one can adopt their own pets, only pets created by other users.'' Exceptions are VERY LIMITED and EXTREMELY SITUATIONAL, occurring only a few times due to multiownership complications, affiliations with other centers, or for plot-related reasons. *Adoption of new pets will not be validated until the next day. Otherwise, it will be put in reserve signed by THIS COLOR. *People who reserve a pet get a 48 hour leeway time. If they don't get there in time, then the second person who reserved a pet, if they did, that is, gets 24 hours to claim the pet. Only two people can reserve a pet at one time, and whoever reserved it first is the one who gets the 48 hour time limit. If the second person winds up not claiming it in 24 hours, then it's up for grabs for anyone to take. *There a limit to how many pets will be adopted: . **As of 20:07, December 14, 2013 (UTC), Centers 5 and 6 have a DAILY LIMIT of 2 pets per day. **'This also includes pets adopted from Adoption Center B.' *Tip: Click the expand button on the cropped table to see full details and you can click one of the boxes in the sortable table to see what is adopted and what isn't. *If you harass a user for a pet he/she may own, you will receive a warning from an admin. Continue to do so, and you will get a 1 week block as well as 1 month on the Blacklist. Continue after the block expires, it becomes 1 month, etc. *''Code 1 pets take up two spots on the weekly limit but one on the monthly limit.'' The Whitelist These users are able to edit this page. If you're not on this list, then you're unable to edit this page for your advantage, but you're able to adopt and give pet ideas if you leave a comment (unless you're on the blacklist, in which you can't do anything...). *ZoshiX *Ludicrine *DMSwordsmaster *HankGuideDude *Waddle D33 *Look-a-troopa The Blacklist Adopters for the month of The Pets Known codes: Code 1 - Must be member of LDZX or have good history/rollback. Category:Pets Related Pages Category:Stick Ranger